HAKURO STORY
by DIEBLOOD
Summary: HAKURO HISTORY TEMPORADA 1 CAP:1 EL COMIENZO Todo comenzó cuando nací el 6 de enero de 1999 en un hospital nada raro (imss) nací con una dificultad, mi mano derecha era 2 veces más grande de lo normal y 4 veces más fuerte. No era muy querido en la escuela, todos me decían fenómeno menos mis amigos y amigas. Lástima que un día tuvimos que irnos de mi casa y mi ciudad (Tiju


HAKURO

HISTORY

TEMPORADA 1

CAP:1 EL COMIENZO

Todo comenzó cuando nací el 6 de enero de 1999 en un hospital nada raro (imss) nací con una dificultad, mi mano derecha era 2 veces más grande de lo normal y 4 veces más fuerte.

No era muy querido en la escuela, todos me decían fenómeno menos mis amigos y amigas.

Lástima que un día tuvimos que irnos de mi casa y mi ciudad (Tijuana ) mis padres decían que sería como una nueva vida, extrañaría a mis amigos y amigas que eran los que no se burlaban de mí , veía el camino mientras oía a mi banda favorita (skillet) luego me dormí , cuando desperté estábamos un nuestra nueva casa (Mexicali) al principio no estaba muy feliz de mudarme porque allá estaba mi familia o amenos la mayoría de ella , me inscribieron a una escuela llamada mártires de 1906 , al principio pensé que tal vez no sería tan malo , cuando entre las personas se me quedaban mirando , al receso quise jugar con unos cuantos compañeros, pero, les daba miedo por mi apariencia , pero una persona se me acerco se llamaba Camilo Alejandro Lara Pérez era el único que no le daba miedo, jugábamos futbol y hacíamos deporte siempre juntos , paso el tiempo y pasamos a 5to grado con una maestra que decían que era muy mala , yo no pensaba eso , pero , me equivoque , baje de calificaciones y me reprobaban me sentía devastado pues mi padre era muy estricto con eso de la conducta y calificaciones , siempre estuvo orgulloso de mi y mis calificaciones , hasta que bajaron , camilo hacia lo posible para llevársela bien con esa profe , no entendía como lo hacia pero le funcionaba , llego un tiempo que entre mi familia, escuela y vida me afecto tanto que ocupaba ir a psicólogos y psiquiatras , mi mente estaba corrompida de maldad y completa agonía , no sé cómo sobreviví a ello pero lo hice.

El 14 de febrero sufrí una tragedia , un lunático me empapo de gasolina mi parte derecha y me prendió fuego , me alcanzaron a apagar pero mi rostro y cuerpo estaba quemado

CAP 2: ADIOS

Llego el tiempo que pase a 6to grado pero no quería estar otra vez con esa profe , mi madre se volvía loca por esa profe pues siempre me mandaban citatorios , así que me fui de esa escuela a otra que se llamaba MISION , al entrar fue otra vez lo mismo , nadie me quería ,me tenían miedo por la apariencia etc. no me importaba eso pues tenía a Camilo y lo seguía viendo .

Llegue con una persona , esa persona era shecid la mujer que me gustaba , me le declare pero la asuste por la apariencia , si me dolió pero estaba acostumbrado a el rechazo en ese tiempo .

No tuve ningún amigo en 6to grado pero no importaba.

Paso el tiempo y logre graduarme de primaria, llegue a mi casa y me hicieron fiesta para celebrar que iría a la secundaria.

CAP 3: LA SECUNDARIA

Llegaba a la secundaria tarde pero llegue , fui a mi salón con un suéter para que no vieran mi rostro quemado , todo iba bien hasta que me pidieron que me quitara el gorro , me lo quite pero todo mundo se asustó , pensaron que era un fenómeno , nos pusieron a ser un trabajo de equipo , nadie quería estar con migo , pero una persona se me acerco y me pidió que fuera su compañero de equipo , yo acepte , nunca note que estaba su cara cicatrizada y sus manos manchadas de sangre , pensé que era un asesino hasta que vi escurrir sangre de su cuello , lo lleve a enfermería y me espere afuera , cando salió le había preguntado qué fue lo que le había pasado y me dijo que se había cortado con navajas , yo pensé que lo habían asaltado pero no, él se las había hecho. Le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba kenchin , él era mitad japonés, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Me presento a su hermana y me sentía algo raro , algo que nunca había sentido de solo verla pues me había enamorado completa mente , se llamaba misore, era muy bonita es de ojos verdes , blanca casi pálida , era algo tímida y era un poco baja de estatura.

Nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos, conocimos a una chica llamada masaki, masaki y misore se hicieron buenas amigas demasiado yo diría.

Cap. 4:corazón roto

Fui a la escuela con un ramo de flores rojas, pero, al llegar a la esquina del salón vi a misore con otro hombre besándose, llorando tire el ramo de flores y me fui a mi refugio cercas de ahí, no podía dejar de llorar cuando mi ira era tan potente que perdí el conocimiento, cuando reaccione el novio de misore estaba en el piso, tenía mis manos llenas de sangre, mi cabeza me dolía la cabeza y misore estaba gritando que paráramos de pelear , estaba tan avergonzado que me fui corriendo , después de un rato kenchin me encontró y me pregunte que tenia y le dije que no soporte ver a misore con otro , misore rompió tiempo después con él y llegue a disculparme con misore por lo que había pasado , misore me abrazo y me dijo que si me perdonaba.

CAP 5: NO GRACIAS

Un día estaba totalmente propuesto a declararme tenía todo hecho desde transporte y tiempo, se lo iba a dar un una cartita .

Paso el tiempo y en receso mire a el ex novio de misore , se me quedo viendo muy raro , no lo culpaba porque lo había golpeado demasiado , siguió pasando tiempo y le dije a masaki que hablara bien de mí , paso y paso el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora , salimos de la escuela y los acompañe a su casa , le di la nota y después de un tiempo me la regreso , estaba desesperado por ver la carta ,pero la carta decía "no gracias ya tengo novio " la furia me domino y con mi mano derecha rompí la pared de mi cuarto y también mi mano , al día siguiente salude a misore pero no me respondió y me sentí mal , paso el tiempo 1 semana , 3 semanas , 1 mes , 3 meses y ella no me respondía nada , investigue porque no le gustaba , y me di cuenta de que era mi estilo de vida , a ella le gustaba los emos , asi que trate de ser uno.

ella me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo , porque ese cambio radical y le dije que yo seria una de ellos como ella , asi la podría entender

Ella llorando me abrazo y me preocupe porque no quería que llorara solo quería que me amara

CAP 6: SIEMPRE A TU LADO

A misore la encontraron cortándose así que ya no podía cortarse , estaba llorando ,sufriendo y raspando su mochila así que le ofrecí mi brazo ella volteo a verme y me dijo perdón mientras cortaba mi brazo lado a lado con ira y llanto , me dolía como nunca , como si nunca me hubiera echo daño en la vida.

Llore junto con ella , me abrazo y me pidió disculpas y yo también la abrase , ese momento fue tan bonito que no resistí de dejarla de abrazar.

Al día siguiente conocimos a una chica llamada Elena de pelo rojo

Era bonita pero seguía prefiriendo a misore, siempre estaban juntas pues ellas eran como Elena y Verena

eran como hermanas.

KENCHIN

MASAKI

MISORE

ELENA

HAKURO

Después de mucho tiempo misore me conto que ella era bisexual, me sorprendí después de eso pues era raro y no estaba acostumbrado a verla de esa manera.

Un día fui con Elena y misore a dar un paseo, cuando un señor nos pidió monedas, pero, cuando le quisimos dar me tomo de la mano y saco un arma, misore y Elena estaban asustadas pero me puse en medio de ellas para protegerlas , pero el señor disparo

desperté en el hospital lleno de cuerdas de todos lados , perdí mucha sangre por el disparo , misore y Elena me estaban esperando afuera del hospital , logre escapar sin ser visto , todos nos fuimos juntos pero estaba un poco débil del disparo.

CAP 7: SI

Casi saliendo de primero me volvi a declarar a misore y ella dijo que si , estaba tan alegre que la abrace y la bese.

Ella fue la que me hizo olvidar a mi ex (AYLIN)

Kenchin fue después de todo un buen amigo

Biografía de personajes

KENCHIN: fue traumado de muchas cosas

De su familia

Amigos

Etc.

Vivió siempre como un emo psicópata.

Tenía una enfermedad mental llamada esquizofrenia, lo que hacía que ollera voces y se volviera casi loco y reprimía ese dolor en su cuerpo

masaki

Es una estudiante se rige de su mente y opiniones.

Es demasiado orgullosa y fuerte de mala maner , un poco directa a las cosas , la verdad no la conozco muy bien

misore es una buena chica , muy linda se podría decir , es una chica que creció con su hermano y copio todas las costumbres de su hermano , después se hizo amo por su propia voluntad, nunca sonríe ,pero lo más extraño es que si se ríe.

Elena

Es novia de misore, al igual que ella es emo.

No la conozco muy bien pero es buena gente.

Aylin

Era mi ex novia al entrar a la secundaria, también era como emo pues su forma de vivir era indefinido, después de la historia fue mi amiga por casi toda mi amiga

Camilo

Es un buen chico , muy amigable y cortes

Busca siempre el lado positivo de la vida

Hakuro

Soy yo como podrán ver, soy algo raro pues soy cristiano y me gusta lo sádico, mi familia se separó, y mi hermanito me ase la vida imposible pero viva feliz con misore

Oscar

Es mi hermano, es algo travieso pero lo sigo queriendo.

Es muy enojón y violento

FIN


End file.
